To kiss Or Not to Kiss
by deadlykitty
Summary: Kish is back, and Ichigo has to wonder if she should really return his feelings or not. references to hamlet's soliloquy throughout. KxI obviously rating lowered due to readers' opinions.


Ehy! Just a hort oneshot for you, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine, and neither is Hamlet's soliloquy.

- - - - - -

"To be, or not to be... that is the question." to sleep, or not to sleep... that's the real one. English class was becoming so boring nowadays seeing as we had hit the Shakesphere portion of our studies. Honestly, his work is so old, the school needs to get with the times!

It shouldn't be any surprise to the professor that half of his class was dozing off, yet I seemed cursed to be the only one the old man saw when he wanted to pick on someone. "Momomiya! Who's famous solilioquy are we currently discussing?"

I groaned. "Hamlet, sir."

A look of surprise crossed his face, and as he composed himself, he muttered "very good." before turning back to the board. I merely sat back down and resumed my spacing. It had been such an odd dream before... involving me, Kish, and a gallon of ice cream each.

Speaking of ice cream, I have to work today, darn it! For once I wish I could enjoy a nice spring day without having to spend it serving other girls my age tea and cakes. Maybe even go on a date... now that would be heaven in the making. Ever since Masaya had left me to go to America I'd been boy friendless and dateless. The other girls swore Ryou was in love with me, but that certainly turned out to be a lie. As soon as he found out I had been dumped he made sure to rub it in, with plenty of salt to speak metaphorically.

Even Kish was gone, so had I wanted to turn to him and give him a chance, the option was out. Though lately he had been haunting my thoughts quite frequently. The ice cream dream hadn't been the first, or even the dozenth for that matter. More like the five hundred and thirty-seventh.

The bell rang at long last, and soon the droll classroom background was changed to the busy bustle of getting to your locker. Push here, shove there, screw you somebody, hi Kish and there's my locker. As I reached it I stopped, realizing what I had just said in my mind. 'Hi... Kish?' Immediately I looked over my shoulder, and sure enough, there he was. Standing there smirking at me, still the same as always, minus the outfit. Kish stood before me now wearing my school's uniform, and looking devilishly handsome. I couldn't help myself from jumping and giving him a fierce hug, amongst the stares my class mates now bestowed upon me.

"Kish!!" I cried, tears beginning in my eyes, but for joy not despair. He merely held me tightly to him, softly stroking my back.

"Hiya, Kitten. Miss me much?"

Slowly I pulled back, though his arms stayed around me while I looked him in the eyes. "Only a lot!! It's been how long? Three years?? Why haven't you kept in contact or anything?"

He looked at me bemusedly. "How? A cell phone won't reach my planet."

I blushed. "Oh, yeah."

"Anyway, I'm back now."

Instead of answering, I just cuddled into his arms again. It never occurred to me that the hallway should have been noisier, and more crowded, but Kish and I were left completely alone.

"Uh... Kish, we're late to class."

"So?"

"Don't you think we ought to be heading there now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He tightened his hold on me. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go now that you're willingly hugging me? Last time we saw each other we were supposed to kill each other and both ended up dying at least for a few minutes. Not this time."

Ensuring my face was hidden within his chest, I allowed a huge grin to escape me. I remembered that day, and it was pretty funny no matter how you looked at it. Neither of us had attacked the other, but we still died. And although I gave Masaya part of my life he still dumped me for an American girl.

Footsteps echoed down the hall way nearest us. With a sudden movement Kish teleported the two of us to the school roof. "Whoops! Almost got caught!"

Sighing, I pushed away from him again. "If we're not going to go to class, why don't we just get out of here? There's an amusement park near here, remember? We can catch up with what all has happened in the past three years." And I can go on a date again.

The alien who had been in love with me before grinned wickedly. "Kitten has a naughty side... when did this come along?"

I smirked back. "When I was left alone. By everyone."

He frowned. "Where's Masaya?"

"Dumped me when he got to America. I'm over him."

The grin did not reappear. Then who do you want now?"

"Give a guess. And answer this, 'to try or not to try? That is the challenge.'" I tried my hand at being coy or whatever the term would be, in hopes that it led my alien boy in the path that I desired. It worked.

Happiness became obvious in his expression once again as he wrapped his arms tightly around me once more. For a brief moment I felt a chill as he teleported us a longer distance. We arrived in front of the park entrance, though out of sight of the gate. With another flick of his finger our clothes changed into that of everyday apparel, though my shirt could have had a higher neckline. Instead of staying where we were holding each other, Kish softly took my hand and led me to the park. Once inside we walked towards the attractions and found the biggest coaster in the place.

The line was short, thankfully, due to school technically still being in session. Words had no need to be said as we walked hand in hand to the train, and took seats in the very front. I turned in my seat after the belt was fastened and smiled at him gently. I was already certain this would be a wonderful day. He returned the grin with a look of longing in his eyes.

We rode everything, looked into all of the shops, and ate ice cream at one of the little vending carts. Kish laughed as I faked being sick to Ryou, when in actuality I was sitting atop Kish's lap feeling better than I had in years. We filled each other in on everything, like how the other mews and I had separated a bit due to lack of opposition, though we remained coworkers and friends, and how Pai and tart were busy coming up with ways to get back to earth as well.

As dusk turned to black skies scattered with stars we agreed to make the ferris wheel our last ride for the evening. The rotations seemed too short to make it a romantic ending, but still once we got off we headed for my house. At the door, although neither of my parents were home, he turned to me, a serious question in his eyes.

"Ichigo..." he whispered. Instinctively I leaned in to hear him. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, and then opening them again he stared at me with a fierce conviction that made me nervous to hear what he had to say.

"To kiss or not to kiss, that is your decision. Know now that if you choose the former I may be unable to stop, and that should you choose the latter I will disappear from your life forever. I came back to end this charade of loving you from afar. To be loved or be left? To kiss or not to kiss, give me your answer."

My eyes widened in alarm. The day had been perfect. I was truly happy to be there with Kish, but could I really just kiss him like that? He'd been gone for so long... but hadn't I missed him like nothing else in the world mattered but him? And if I said no, could I really go back to not having him bug me, not having him love me?

With one last look into his eyes I knew I never really had a choice in the matter. The reflection I saw in them showed what my answer would be now and forever.

I stood on my tip toes to reach him, and kissed his lips, immediately feeling the power behind his own as he kissed me back with passionate lust, knowing that when this kiss ended another would begin, and another and another until eternity.

To kiss or not to kiss never was the question. To love and be loved, that was reality.

- - - - -

Well, that's it for this. Sorry it was kinda rushed, but it was just a cute idea I had to Shakespeare. Hope you liked, please tell me what you thought!


End file.
